


Twelve Inches of Slim and George

by Gravebone



Category: Of Mice and Men - John Steinbeck
Genre: Angst, Jealous Lennie, John Steinbeck, M/M, Physics, Ranch (not the dressing), crackfic, farm, farm life, literary classics, radiation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10034642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravebone/pseuds/Gravebone
Summary: The adventures of Slim, George and Lennie on the ranch in Salinas, California.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My main hoe John Steinbeck](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+main+hoe+John+Steinbeck).



Slim pulled out his dick, it's lower bound must have been at least twelve inches. His dick was better at penetrating than gamma radiation. He wasn't a weak ass hoe like alpha.  
George was shocked, he had thought Lennie had a big dick but Slim's was 17% bigger.  
"That's a hella big dick," he said delighted by its size.  
"Big dicks run in my family," slim responded. "Yknow genes and shit. I got chromosomes and alleles for a massive penis. It was seven inches when I was born,"  
George felt embarrassed as he whipped out his own penis which was slightly smaller than the other man's. Slim looked at it, a small smile pricking on his lips.  
"I guess I'll top then," slim said, hungry for George's fine ass.  
But before Slim could get in dat fine ass, they heard footsteps nearby and Slim slipped his dick back into his pants instead of slipping it into George.  
Lennie entered the room with suspicion. George's pants were still at his knees.  
"But George you never done dat for me," Lennie cried jealous of Slim.  
"I don't like you in that way," George said whilst Slim stood awkwardly behind him.  
"But I got you and you got me," lemme said, tears running down his face.  
"You're just a burden Lennie," George said. Lennie looked shocked, walking away from the two men in the barn so that they could fuck each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The correct use of Amazon

Lennie had a plan, he knew exactly how to make George choose him over Slim. As he grabbed his rose gold iPad pro off his bunk Lennie smiled to himself.  
He logged onto Amazon unsure of how exactly he was going to search for what he wanted as he was illiterate and wasn't even sure if he was on the app because this technology was all new to him.  
Luckily he found exactly what he wanted on the homepage: the Dick Enlarger 3000.  
The Dick Enlarger 3000 was the world's most tested and scientifically proven dick enlarger in the whole of 1930s America. It would be bound to make his 10 inch dick larger than Slim's and then George would be his. He only needed to increase its size by 20% and reviews of the product had said it could double the dicks size if used excessively. There was no way Slim's tiny dick could compare with a 20 inch dick.  
Now that the Dick Enlarger 3000 was bought it would take 5-7 working days to arrive and during that time Slim and George made not attempts to high their relationship from Lennie.  
"Fuck me daddy" George's screamed filled the bunk house as the ranch workers tried to sleep.  
"I'd rather have Crooks in here than you two," Carlson shouted.  
The only thing keeping Lennie from drinking bleach right on the spot was the countdown until the Dick Enlarger 3000 arrived that was happening in his head. 2 - 4 days to go before George would be his again.  
The day finally arrived and the Dick Enlarger 3000 belonged to Lennie.  
He snuck into the barn alone and stuck his dick into the Dick Enlarger 3000, turning the dial to maximum enlargement. Now all he had to do was wear the device for 3 hours whilst staying erect and hydrated. Which was very easy to do with the water bottle in his hand and thoughts of George in his head.  
Suddenly a blast of gamma radiation shot into Lennie's dick and it began to turn green. Oh shit he's got a hulk dick.  
His dick had grown almost four times in size and he was now struggling to control it as it swung around in the air desperate for George's ass.

Unable to control the dick Lennie was dragged from the barn to the bunk house where George was along with the rest of the ranch workers, including Slim.  
The green 3ft dick crashed through the door and blocked the rectangle of sun light coming through.  
"What the fuck," Carlson shouted, "you've ruined my game of solitaire,"  
George looked disgusted at the dick and suddenly it began to shrink.  
If Lennie could have read he would have known that a temporary side effect was a hulk dick.  
His dick now was still larger than the original 10inches he had but the results were much less noticeable after the hulk dick.  
George looked at the dick and laughed. "Slim's is still bigger m8, bye lol" he said.  
Lennie knew there was only one way to get George back.  
Murder


End file.
